Dernière Danse
by Kirin1
Summary: Princess Tutu Songfic . Ouiiiiiiiin ! J'ai écrit sur la neuneuuuuu ! ... A part ça, spoiler pour la série et pov de ... vous verrez bien .


Dernière Danse

  
  
Kirin : Et voilà, encore une songfic à la con . ^^  
Kin' : Oh mon Dieu … Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu …  
Kirin : Kin' … On se calme …  
Kin' : Me calmer ?!? Mais comment tu veux que je me calme ??? T'as vu ce que t'es en train d'écrire ?!?  
Kirin : ben …  
Kin' : Mais c'est qu'tu m'fais peur avec des trucs pareils !!!  
Kirin : Des trucs pareils ? Ah … Tu parles de …  
Kin' : N'en parle pas !!!  
Kirin : Et de …  
Kin' : Stop ! N'y pense même pas !!  
Kirin : Bon d'accord … On va parler de Grandia 2 alors …  
Kin' : ^___^ Grandiaaaaa  
Kirin : Au fait, tu pourrais …  
Kin' : NON !!  
Kirin : Mais tu m'as même pas laissé finir …  
Kin' : Tu l'as pensé assez fort, ça a suffit .  
Kirin : Alors …  
Kin' : Alors la réponse est toujours non .  
Kirin : Mais …  
Kin' : Pas la peine d'insister, je ne te dessinerai pas de Vincent (FF7) en Sailor fuku !!  
Kirin : …  
Kin' : Ni de Cid (toujours FF7) en Sailor Venus !!!  
Kirin : …  
Kin' : Je t'ai déjà fait un Zack en vahiné !!  
Kirin : oui mais ça c'était ton idée …  
Kin' : A qui la faute ! De toute façon je t'écoute plus ! Je joue là ! Voilà je joue !  
Kirin : Oh des ents …  
Kin' : Et merde l'elfe est encore mort !!  
Kirin : T'es sûr que c'est un elfe ?  
Kin' : Ki', il est blond, il s'habille en vert, il sait faire les yeux de teckel à moitié mort de faim, il joue de la flûte et il cherche un bijou alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit d'autre ?!?  
Kirin : Il utilise un marteau . T'en as vu beaucoup toi des elfes qui se battent au marteau ?  
Kin' : Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire s'il se bat au marteau ?  
Kirin : Peut-être que c'est le fils caché de Legolas et Gimli ?  
Kin' : … KIRIIIIIIN !!! J'avais pas besoin de cette image mentale !!!  
_2K : Euh … Je veux pas faire mon emmerdeuse mais on s'éloignerait un peu beaucoup du sujet là?_   
Kirin : Oh c'est bon … Bon ceci est une songfic . J'avais rien d'autre à faire …  
_2K : Enfin … techniquement si mais …_   
Kirin : Mais ta gueule toi ! Bref … La chanson est de Kyo, l'anime de chaipaki mais pas à moua en tout cas . Ceci est un pur délire sorti des sombres recoins de mon esprit retors et je nie toute responsabilité . Voilà .  
Kin' : Comme d'habitude quoi …  
Kirin : Invitez les copines et voilà elles vous remercient …  
Kin' : La sincérité est la plus belle preuve d'amitié .  
Kirin : Dans certains cas je m'en passerais bien …  
Kin' : Attends un peu que Lied soit là, tu vas voir ce qu'on te prépare …  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
Effleuré cent fois son visage  
_  
Combien de fois l'ai-je serrée contre moi ? Parfois sans même savoir que c'était elle .  
Son petit corps fragile et chaud blotti contre moi .  
Je me souviens de la première fois où je l'ai prise dans mes bras . Elle s'était réfugiée, pour je ne sais quelle raison, dans mon casier . Et avant d'avoir compris ce que je faisais, je l'avais saisie et dissimulée sous les pans de ma chemise avant de la libérer dans le parc de l'école .

C'est drôle, je ne l'appréciais même pas . Quand je la voyais, je ne pouvais retenir un sentiment de mépris envers elle .  
Elle était presque toujours en retard . Elle était tellement maladroite . Elle arrivait à peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber ou se prendre un arbre ou un mur de plein fouet . Et ne parlons même pas de son obsession pour Muto, bien qu'elle ait eu de meilleures intentions que la plupart des autres groupies .  
Elle n'avait pourtant rien qui me menaçât mais elle m'irritait .  
Ironiquement, c'est auprès d'elle que je cherchais réconfort lorsque les doutes m'assaillaient .  
Elle que j'étreignais .  
Une fois, cent fois . Je ne me rappelle même plus . Tout semble si loin maintenant .  
  
_Trouvé de l'or et même  
Quelques étoiles  
En essuyant ses larmes  
_  
Elle était toujours souriante . A tel point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle ne savait rien faire d'autre . Elle était également d'une naïveté affligeante . Pourtant elle n'était pas aussi heureuse qu'elle semblait le faire croire . Quelquefois je l'ai trouvée seule sur la berge, ses grands yeux noyés sous un chagrin insondable .  
Alors sans même savoir pourquoi je la saisissais et la soulevais . J'essuyais les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues . Bien sûr, comment aurais-je pu me douter que c'était elle ?  
Si je l'avais su, il y a fort à parier que je l'aurais plantée là, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps . Mais je ne savais pas . Alors je la consolais du mieux que je pouvais .  
Piètre consolation que celle d'un chevalier raté mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger .  
  
_Et j'ai appris par cœur  
La pureté de ses formes  
Parfois je les dessine encore  
Elle fait partie de moi  
_  
Comme la vie peut être étrange . Etrange et ironique .  
Je méprisais Ahiru, une tête de linotte doublée d'une gourde 1e classe, incapable de comprendre la moindre subtilité . Je détestais et craignais Princess Tutu car elle avait le pouvoir et la volonté de rendre son cœur à Muto . J'adorais ce petit caneton dont la confiance et l'absence de peur qu'il montrait pour moi m'émouvaient plus que je ne le reconnaîtrai jamais .  
Et voilà que j'apprends que les trois sont une seule et même personne !!  
Ahiru et Tutu, pourquoi pas . Savoir que la tête en l'air du coin et la magical girl en tulle blanche ne faisait qu'une, bien que surprenant, aurait au moins pu expliquer l'antipathie que je ressentais pour la petite rouquine maladroite . Mais le caneton … Je dois avouer que ça m'a fait un choc .  
En y repensant bien la méthode qu'elle a utilisé pour me l'annoncer a dû y être pour quelque chose . Aussi, se transformer en canard puis se retransformer en humaine, en humaine toute nue faut-il préciser, a-t-on idée !!  
J'ai eu beau me détourner le plus vite possible …  
  
_Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse  
_  
Elle s'est enfuie . Et je n'ai pas cherché à la retenir .  
Une histoire . Nous sommes les acteurs involontaires d'une histoire, d'un conte créé par un esprit dérangé refusant d'admettre sa mort . Et elle, Ahiru … Une pièce rapportée . Dans le seul but de divertir ce cinglé de Drosselmeyer .  
Grâce au pouvoir de son pendentif, elle devient Princess Tutu dont la mission est de sauver le prince en récupérant les morceaux de son cœur pour les lui rendre . Mais le pendentif est lui-même un éclat du cœur de Muto . Mais si il l'aime, s'il l'aime vraiment alors elle sera sauvée et gardera sa forme humaine . Et s'il ne l'aime pas … Si ce n'est pas elle, l'élue de son cœur, alors elle aura tout perdu .  
Beaucoup de si et de peut-être . Comment lui demander de choisir ?  
  
_Je l'ai connue trop tôt  
Mais c'est pas de ma faute  
La flèche a traversé ma peau  
C'est une douleur qui se garde  
Qui fait plus de bien que mal  
_  
Avant que je ne la rencontre tout était si simple . Muto était le prince, j'étais le chevalier . Je devais le protéger, Ruu m'épaulait, elle comprenait la nécessité que Muto ne retrouve jamais ses émotions .  
Et puis elle est arrivée . Avec son sourire et son optimisme à toute épreuve . J'ai déjà dit que c'était pour ça que je ne pouvais pas la supporter ?  
Sans doute parce qu'elle me rappelait ce à quoi j'avais renoncé pour devenir le chevalier . Rire, sourire, plaisanter avec les autres, avoir des amis … C'était impossible . Tant que je serais responsable de Muto . Ruu était la seule personne avec qui je communiquais car elle était la seule à pouvoir me comprendre, prisonnière comme moi d'un rôle qu'elle n'avait pas demandé .  
Nous nous isolions des autres, protégions Muto et cela nous suffisait . Et voilà que cette petite gourde rousse faisait sont apparition et commençait à se mêler de tout . Que comprenait-elle ? Rien ! Elle était étrangère à notre cercle et prétendait s'immiscer entre nous .

Je la détestais et je crois qu'elle me le rendait bien .  
Et puis voilà qu'elle s'était mise en tête de me connaître, de devenir mon amie . Parlez-moi d'un revirement . Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de comprendre . Et avant que j'ai pu dire ouf, cette petite dinde m'avait arraché un sourire, un vrai . Moi qui croyais avoir oublié comment faire .  
Peu de gens le savent mais la tête de linotte est doublée d'une tête de mule . Une fois qu'elle s'est mise une idée dans la tête, plus moyen de la faire dévier . Je l'ai appris à mes dépens . Et étrangement je ne le regrette pas . Si je n'avais pas porté le poids du chevalier, je crois que nous aurions pu être de très bons amis .  
  
_Mais je connais l'histoire  
Il est déjà trop tard  
Dans son regard  
On peut apercevoir  
Qu'elle se prépare  
Au long voyage  
_  
On dit que le talent de conteur est un don, rare et précieux . Pour moi, ce n'est qu'une malédiction .  
Faire devenir l'imaginaire réalité, beaucoup se damneraient pour ça . Si je pouvais, je leur laisserai mon "don" de bon cœur . Il ne m'aura guère apporté de bonheur .  
Mon pouvoir est bien faible comparé à celui de mon ancêtre, Drosselmeyer, mais suffisant pour ruiner ma vie . Mes parents sont morts parce que je ne pouvais pas le contrôler .  
Après cela, j'ai renoncé à ce pouvoir et ne l'ai plus jamais utilisé . Jusqu'à la confrontation entre Muto et Raven . Mais là encore, mon pouvoir ne m'a servi à rien . Trop faible pour contrer la volonté implacable de Drosselmeyer .  
Pauvre Ahiru . J'aurais tellement voulu faire plus pour elle . Mais je sais que je n'aurai rien pu faire . Dans ses yeux j'avais lu la détermination d'aller jusqu'au bout, quelle que soit l'issue de l'histoire .  
  
_Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse  
_  
Finalement elle avait rendu la dernière parcelle de son cœur à Muto . Je m'y attendais . Mais en même temps j'aurais préféré que cela n'arrive jamais .  
A travers le conte inachevé et grâce à mon pouvoir, je l'ai vue se battre au côté du prince . Vue se débattre ballottée en tous sens par les claquements d'ailes des corbeaux, tomber à terre, meurtrie, pour se relever encore et encore .  
Comme j'aurai voulu être là-bas, à ses côtés . Mais je ne pouvais pas . Moi qui avais brisé mon épée et renoncé à mon rôle dans l'histoire, je n'y avais plus aucune place .  
Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour en voyant Muto, la lame de son épée pointé vers son cœur, prêt à renoncer . Comment pouvait-il oublier si facilement le sacrifice d'Ahiru et laisser la tragédie se répéter une nouvelle fois ?  
  
_Je peux mourir demain  
Ça n'change rien  
J'ai reçu de ses mains  
Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme  
C'est même trop pour un seul homme  
  
_Je n'ai plus d'elle que des souvenirs maintenant . Qui me sont aussi précieux qu'un trésor .  
Au fond de moi je savais que l'instant de paix que j'avais goûté auprès d'elle ne pouvait durer .  
C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu me libérer de ce destin dans lequel je m'étais enfermé, grâce à elle que je suis devenu ce que je suis .  
Je croyais ne pas l'aimer, qu'elle n'était qu'un poids mort … Bon d'accord sur ce point-là, je n'avais peut-être pas entièrement tort . Mais plus je pense à elle, plus je m'aperçois que j'ai plus d'impressions d'elle que je ne croyais .  
En train de picorer le pain que je lui avais amené, vacillant sur ses jambes essayant de trouver son équilibre sous le regard attentif de Neko-sensei, traversant l'enceinte de l'école persuadée d'être en retard alors qu'elle était en avance, son sourire chaleureux …  
Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'aurait marqué à ce point . Parfois ces souvenirs sont douloureux car ils me rappellent qu'ils sont les derniers, les seuls qu'elle m'ait laissé .  
  
_Et je l'ai vue partir  
Sans rien dire  
Je voulais seulement qu'elle respire  
Merci, d'avoir enchanté ma vie  
  
_Parfois j'ai peur . Peur d'oublier à quoi elle ressemblait, peur de l'oublier tout court . Car je suis le seul à me souvenir, à l'exception du libraire mais il n'a jamais rencontré Ahiru .  
La magie du conte s'est envolée et il n'y a plus que moi pour me rappeler .  
Pour les habitants de la ville, Ahiru n'existe pas, n'a jamais existé si ce n'est peut-être dans l'ombre d'un rêve .  
Non, c'est faux . Je ne suis pas le seul . Il y a deux autres personnes mais j'ai dû mal à penser à eux sans me mettre en colère . Je ne peux pas vraiment reprocher à Ruu d'avoir saisi une chance d'être heureuse, pas après ce par quoi elle était passée mais Muto …  
Ahiru a tout sacrifié pour venir en aide au prince . Et qu'a-t-il fait ? Qui a-t-il choisi ? Celle qui l'avait manipulé . Je ne sais pas comment Ahiru a pu continuer à sourire après cette trahison . Je n'aurai pas pu . Mais c'est ce qui fait sa force . Aimer quelqu'un au point que son propre bonheur n'ait pas d'importance . C'est égoïste de ma part mais d'une certaine manière, je suis heureux que Muto ne l'ait pas choisie . Sinon je l'aurai perdue . Je ne sais pas si je l'aurai supporté . C'est drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Je déteste Muto pour ne pas avoir aimé Ahiru et en même temps …  
  
_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse  
_  
J'aurais tant voulu qu'elle ait son happy-end . Mais j'ai appris que les happy-ends sont des choses qui n'existent que dans les contes de fée . Et encore, même là, pas tout le temps .  
Une petite cane qui voulait seulement danser un pas-de-deux avec son prince . Mais elle n'était pas un vilain petit canard qui s'ignorait, juste un canard tout court et tous les rêves qu'elle nourrissait n'auraient pu aboutir . Pas dans cette histoire .  
Chaque jour, je me rends au petit lac dans la forêt et chaque jour, je la regarde danser . C'est drôle, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un canard puisse être aussi gracieux . Et chaque jour, je me demande comment elle peut se montrer aussi sereine, aussi contente de son sort .  
Et chaque jour, je dois lutter contre l'envie d'utiliser mon pouvoir et de ré-écrire l'histoire du prince et du corbeau pour lui donner cette fin heureuse qu'elle mérite .  
Mais ce serait tricher . L'histoire s'est achevée et la page tournée . Tenter de revenir en arrière serait dangereux, et je ne veux pas tenter le diable .  
Peut-être est-ce pour cela que chacune de mes histoires a une fin heureuse . Au cas improbable où il plairait à l'une d'entre elles de prendre vie . Au cas où … Juste au cas où …  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
**Dernier mot **

  
Kirin : Bouhouhouhouhouuuuuuuuu !!!  
Lied : Je te comprends, c'est trop triste comme histoire …  
Kirin : C'est pas çaaaaaaaaa !! *_chouine-chouine-chouine_*  
Lied : Ah ? Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
Kirin : J'ai écrit sur la neuneuuuuuu !!! Pire !! J'ai été gentille avec elle !!!   
Lied : Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre Ahiru ?  
Kirin : C'est une neuneu !!!  
Lied : C'est un canard !  
Kirin : C'est pareil !  
Lied : Nan ! La pauvre avait rien demandé à personne ! Sauvons les canards !!!  
Kirin : Mais c'est une neuneuuuu !! Et en plus je fais un Fakia/Ahiru ! Tu te rends pas compte les efforts que m'a demandé cette fic !!  
2K : Vu la rapidité à laquelle tu l'as écrite, pas grand-chose .   
Kirin : Mais je t'ai rien demandé toi !!  
Lied : Rapidité, rapidité, c'est surtout parce que j'ai botté les fesses derrière .  
Kirin : Et … ?  
Lied : Oui, oui, tu l'auras ton Vincent (FF7) en sailor fuku .  
2K : Je me disais aussi …   
  



End file.
